


ablutophilia, haptephilia, somnophilia

by toskliviydays



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, another rp prompt drabble go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/pseuds/toskliviydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arousal to touch, in the bath, waking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	ablutophilia, haptephilia, somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly im laughing i love them

When they got together, it was always at Lenalee’s discretion.

If Lavi had learned anything during his time at the Black Order, it was that one, he was apparently a terrible Bookman, and two, he should be rightly terrified of Komui Lee. He understood that the man had good intentions; surely, any brother who had been forced to fight so hard to be with his sister would be naturally protective of her. But even by Lavi’s standards, Komui’s emotional attachment to his sister’s protection had an exceedingly strong basis. This was not to say, however, this he didn’t find it more troublesome than anything.

But it lent to Lavi constantly being surprised and astounded by the girl, discovering with a start that her fingers would be snaking across the planes of his body at the most unexpected of times, and there was a certain thrill in knowing that he was totally at her disposal. It didn’t matter when, or how, because when it came down to it, Lavi was not in it for the sex; he was attracted to Lenalee on a spiritual level, in the ways he understood humans and their base selves. Her humanity was so pure, so honest, so lasting and beautiful in a world where he could see only the disease and decay, and she was like a beacon of light in the darkness. His attachment to her was not as Lavi. It was as a Bookman. And that was at once so terrifying and so alluring.

He had been attracted to her from the moment he’d glimpsed her slumped and battered form at the mass funeral that greeted he and Bookman upon their arrival, eye trained on the true sorrow in her expression that spoke of wounds and scars on her yet young soul. He’d brushed it off, of course— she was but another peon in this war whose name would never be mentioned in the tale of history, whose sacrifices would mean nothing in one hundred, two hundred, three hundred years— but as he got to know her, spent more time building his alias and using it to push and force his way into the established lives of the Black Order, he found his attention was always brought jarringly back to the soft smile on her lips. 

She was so beautiful. She was so human. 

And so whatever ways by which she wanted to be intimate with him, he would happily acquiesce.

They tried not to rely too much on being sent on missions together. Rationally (and ironically), Komui understood that Bookman Jr. was the least likely to make any moves upon his darling, precious, innocent little sister. Bookmen did not form attachments. Bookmen would not disrupt the flow of history’s progression by pulling an individual away from their sure actions without their influence. However, he could not ignore  _Lavi’s_ loud, flirtatious personality. Every time he thought about it, it made him chuckle, just a little bit. Komui was concerned for the exact wrong things. And, as always, he neglected to remember that Lenalee had her own needs and desires.

He wondered if Lenalee would even find their activities as thrilling as she did if her brother’s hold on her wasn’t so constricting.

* * *

It was late in the night, and his muscles  _ached_  with the strain of a rigorous mission prior. He’d only returned with Bookman an hour before, reporting to Komui with their findings (nothing, it was nothing— the Akuma were a decoy, and unlike the others, this one had been very convincing), and he’d resolved to clean himself with a warm shower before slumping immediately into bed.

But Lenalee had been expecting him.

She was sat, unabashed of her nakedness, on the tiled counter, legs crossed and eyes coy. A shiver ran through him at the sight, and he offered a large, if tired, grin. “What would you have done if someone else came in?” he asked, approaching her with his arms outstretched as he took her into a long hug.

She laughed in his ear, pulling away and running her hands delicately, reverently over the features of his face. Her eyes were bright with relief that he was okay. It made his heart seize every time.

"I don’t know. Scream and make it seem like I wasn’t  _actually_  trying to seduce anybody? It wouldn’t be hard.”

Lavi chuckled and kissed her nose, eyes lingering closed for a moment. He was tired. 

But it didn’t take much for Lenalee to understand, and so she pushed him gently away and hopped off the counter with a delicate flourish. After a moment of quiet scrutiny, she began to pluck at his clothing, and Lavi watched, enraptured, as she undressed him.

"Just go with it. You won’t have to do anything."

"Oh?"

She looked excited simply to see him, and she understood that he hardly had the energy to entertain her fantasies. Setting his soiled clothing folded upon the counter, she tugged him in the direction of the showers, turning them on high heat and offering the redhead a gentle, deep, longing kiss. It inspired an unsteady desire in Lavi, and he roamed his hands across her soft skin, tracing the dips and curves of her shoulders, of her hips, of the small of her back. Before he knew it, however, she was pulling him into the heavy splatter of the shower.

He let out an immediate moan of satisfaction, feeling the heat twine itself sensually, soothingly around his aching muscles, his torn skin, and he leaned into Lenalee’s touch as she gently massaged him. Head slumping forward, he let out a quiet murmur. “I’m sorry. This isn’t what you had in mind, was it?”

"No, but it’s fine. This still makes me happy." He could hear the smile in her voice, the affection permeating her words and her actions, and it filled him with a more profound warmth than the steam choking his breaths. But then her touch became more insistent, her fingers pushing down into his flesh as she trailed down to his ass, the inside of his thighs, her lips pressing just  _so_  against his shoulder blade. He breathed in hard, trembling a little as Lenalee spoke, her lips fluttering against his skin, voice sensuous and unexpected. “Besides, I can just ride you in the bath. How does that sound?”

His fingers found hers and he stilled her hands, pressing back against her. He could feel the lethargy pulling at his bones, gravity forcing him downward, but his body reacted all the same, his heart fluttering at her ministrations. Every time, it felt a bit disassociative for him to become aroused, but every time he sought to hear Lenalee’s soft moans uttered against his skin, to take in every arch and curve of her expression as she climaxed.

"It sounds wonderful."

Her smile widened, he could feel it, and her hands continued to roam, his own reaching blearily for the soap and scrubs. It was counter-intuitive, to clean himself during all this, but that really was his main objective, wasn’t it? And Lenalee seemed to take a joy in it, in rubbing circles into his suds’d up scalp as he moaned and leaned into her touch. So he thought little of it. If Lenalee wanted more, she’d communicate that to him; he never worried that she was being reticent or nervous, shy of her desires or needs. And she knew very well that all he needed was her. So it was an easy relationship.

As he pushed himself into the spray to rinse off, he turned, taking Lenalee’s lips with a deep, almost lazy but all the more passionate for it kiss, his hands grasping strongly at the curve of her hipbones and tugging her against his hardening erection. She simply ground against him, smiling and giggling in her little way that said  _this is silly. I love you._  And Lavi smiled back, pleasure building within him.

But then she stopped him, giving him a falsely stern look as she turned off the shower head and took his hand. “Careful now, bub. Don’t slip.”

"Can you imagine? Having to call the head nurse because I split my skull in the middle of bathroom foreplay. Mortifying." He said it with a sardonic look, not quite energetic enough to put Lavi into his words, but Lenalee never seemed to mind these lapses. She liked Bookman Junior as much as she did his morphing aliased self.

"I’d laugh at you," she replied brightly, leading him once again out of the shower and toward the communal bath. They dipped in easily, the water already drawn and maintained, and Lenalee authoritatively positioned him on the middle step and sat with purpose upon his lap. He could only grin, allowing her to do as she wished and wondering just how she meant to go about this.

Then again, she did have  _very powerful_ legs.

He hardened a bit more at the thought.

"So, this morning, I had a dream," she began, resting her arms on Lavi’s shoulders and rolling her hips gently in his lap. Nothing really touched, not like this, but it was a game of arousal, and the light sloshing of the water in an otherwise quiet room was inciting.

"And what happened in this dream?"

She leaned her face in close, touched their noses together side by side. “I woke up to you. It was early morning, and it was pleasantly warm. The sun had just risen half an hour before.” Lavi wondered if it was her concern for him that spawned this dream, and he placed his palms gently against the curve of her rear as she moved. He never liked the idea of her worrying. “I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was your face, your eyes tracing the line of my body, and first thing I felt was your hands rubbing lightly over my hips and thighs.”

Lavi let out a vague huff of amusement. Lenalee knew him well, because that was exactly what he’d do.

He closed his eyes, taking in this imagery she painted and allowing her quiet, arousal-roughened voice to meld into the feeling of her rocking against him. It was relaxing, romantic, and he wished dully that he was more present to appreciate it.

"You brought your face close, biting your lips like you do when you’re trying not to kiss me in public, and shuffled closer to press against the line of my body. I hummed. And then I realized I could feel you hard through the sheets, and there was this rush, like I couldn’t believe my luck to wake up to you like that. So I took your shoulders and pressed them down into the mattress as I positioned myself to sit on your lap, kinda like this, but you were laying down. And I kissed you  _hard_ —”

"Mmm."

"I kissed you hard, and you sort of bucked up against me, but it wasn’t frantic or needy. Just like you wanted to touch me, and feel me, and it was the most arousing thing I’ve ever dreamt of. Well, you know, besides that shibari dream, but everybody was unbearably hot in that one and I think I might have died."

It wasn’t until she heard a quiet snoring that Lenalee realized Lavi had fallen asleep despite her ministrations. For a moment, all she could do was stare, the movement of her hips halting. Really? Really? But then she jolted, letting out a little squeak.

"Lavi! What happens if you fall asleep with an erection?!?!"

They were well-informed young adults.


End file.
